militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
128th Mechanized Brigade (Ukraine)
Zakarpattia Oblast Ukraine |colors= |colors_label=Colour of the Brigade |battles=World War II |anniversaries=July 12 |decorations=Order of the Red Banner (2) |battle_honours=Turkestan, Zakarpattia |commander1= Colonel Romigaylo Petro Dmitrovich |notable_commanders=Sergiy Tumoshkov (1st Commander) |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Guards unit |identification_symbol_2= |identification_symbol_2_label=Mechanized branch insignia }} The 128th Guards Mechanized Brigade is a formation of the Ukrainian Ground Forces. Full name of the Brigade is 128th Separate Guards Mechanized Turkestan-Zakarpattia twice Order of Red Banner Brigade, ( ). History The 128th Mechanized Division was first formed within the then USSR's Red Army as the 1st Turkmenistan Rifle Division on July 12, 1922 in the city of Poltoratsk (now Ashgabat, Turkmenistan). (Other sources give the original name as the 1st Turkmenistan Mountain Division). It was a Turkmen national formation. Sergiy Tumoshkov became the Division's first commander. The Division was renamed 83rd Mountain Rifle Division on July 1, 1935.А. Г. Ленский, Сухопутные силы РККА в предвоенные годы. Справочник. — Санкт-Петербург Б&К, 2000 On June 22, 1941, the 83rd Mountain Rifle Division was part of 58th Rifle Corps, Central Asia Military District.Orbat.com/Niehorster, Central Asia Military District, 22 June 1941, accessed October 2011 Between 1 September and 1 October 1941 the division was assigned to the 53rd Army, still located within the Central Asia Military District.BSSA via tashv.nm.ru By January 1942 the division, still with 58th Rifle Corps, had been dispatched to Iran as part of the Anglo-Soviet invasion of Iran. From January 1, 1943 the Division fought near the area of Krasnodar where it was assigned to the 56th Army. After successfully liberating the region of Kuban and the Taman Peninsula, the Division was awarded the Guards designation on October 8, 1943, and renamed as the 128th Guards Turkmenistan Rifle Division. On April 24, 1944 for participation in the battles for Crimea, the Division was awarded its first Order of the Red Banner. During the month of August, the Division participated in battles for Carpathian Mountains. The Division liberated Zakarpattya and on October 12, 1944 crossed the border with Czechoslovakia. Units of the Division liberated Ostrava, Olomouc and other cities. On May 8, 1985 the Division was awarded its second Order of the Red Banner in honor of the 40th anniversary of Victory Day. On 31 December 1992, in Decree 642/92, the President of Ukraine promoted the commander of the 128th Guards Motor Rifle Division of the Carpathian Military District, Colonel ЗАБОЛОТНОМУ Вячеславу Григоровичу, to Major-General.http://zakon4.rada.gov.ua/laws/show/642/92 In accordance with a decree of 23 August 1998, Colonel МАСЛЕНЧУКУ Олександру Семеновичу - commander of the 128th Mechanised Division of the 38th Army Corps Західного оперативного командування Ground Forces of Ukraine; was promoted to major-general.http://zakon4.rada.gov.ua/laws/show/925/98 On May 27, 2000 the Minister of Defense of Ukraine, General of the Army Oleksandr Kuzmuk presented the Division with its Battle Banner, and read the Order of the President of Ukraine awarding the Division the honorable name "Zakarpattia". In 2002 the Division was under 38th Army Corps.http://www.svitua.com/ukr/news/look_news.php?id=5776&menu_id=117&bmenu_id=87 After 38th Army Corps was disbanded, the Division became part of 13th Corps. On June 18, 2004 the 128th Guards Motor Rifle Division was reorganized into a Brigade by the order of Minister of Defense. The Brigade has a training ground near the city of Vynohradiv. Structure *21st Mechanized Battalion - MUKACEVO *36th Mechanized Battalion - MUKACEVO *15th Mountain Mechanized Battalion - UZHOROD *16th Tank Battalion - UZHOROD *17th Artillery Battery - VINOGRADOV *10th Anti-air rocket Battery - MUKACEVO *150th Signal Battalion - MUKACEVO *891st Logistic Support Battalion - MUKACEVO *65th Recon Company - MUKACEVO *28th Company EW - MUKACEVO Division Order of Battle *315th Mechanized Regiment *487th Mechanized Regiment *398th Armor Regiment Uzhorod *15th Mountain Infantry Battalion * 47th Separate Reconnaissance Battalion * 10th Anti-Aircraft Artillery Battalion *331st Artillery Regiment *757th Anti-Tank Battalion The 327th Mechanized Regiment was reorganized to form the 15th Mountain Infantry Battalion, which became the only Mountain Infantry formation in the current Ukrainian Ground Forces. Former Commanders *Sergiy Tumoshkov - July 12, 1922 - *Colonel Viacheslav Hryhorovych Zabolotnyi - 1992 *Major General Genadiy Vorobyov - 2001 * Vasyl Kok - 2004 *Colonel Sergiy Viktorovich Goroshnikov - 2005 - Awards *October 8, 1943 received the honorable designation "Guards" for liberating the region of Kuban and the Taman Peninsula. *April 24, 1944 received the Order of the Red Banner for participating in Liberation of Crimea. *May 8, 1985 received the Order of the Red Banner in honor of the 40th anniversary of Victory Day. *On January, 10th 2000 was given its Battle Banner and the honorable name "Zakarpattia" *14 soldiers were awarded with orders Hero of the Soviet Union *19 soldiers and sergeants were awarded Order of Glory References * carpathia.gov.ua Category:Mechanised infantry brigades of Ukraine Category:Military units and formations established in 1922 Category:1922 establishments in Ukraine